Change
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: Langkah apa yang akan ku pilih? Mundur dengan keyakinanku? Atau maju dengan ketidakpastian?/EXO fanfic/GS!/HunHan! Slight KaiLu!


Judul : Change

Cast : Xi Lu han [EXO-M], Oh Sehun [EXO-K], Kim Jong In/Kai [EXO-K], Kim Jongdae [EXO-M], Do Kyungsoo [EXO-K]

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst(?)

Warning : TYPO, Tidak sesuai dengan EYD, OOC dll.

Langkah apa yang akan ku pilih?

Mundur dengan keyakinanku?

Atau maju dengan ketidakpastian?

Dengan tangan bergetar serta menggenggam ujung dari gaun yang sedang Lu han pakai. Dengan pandangan sayu melisik ke depan pintu yang akan mengubah semuanya. Di balik pintu sudah tersedia sebuah pesta besar – besaran yang akan mengubah dirinya. tapi itu tentu dengan ketidak yakinan dirinya.

Apakah dia sudah siap atau tidak?

Lu han menggertakkan giginya tanda dia khawatir dengan keputusan lampaunya untuk menerima lamaran dari Kim Jong In, kekasihnya. Mungkin jika Oh Sehun tidak hadir dalam hidupnya dia pasti akan bahagia dan yakin akan keputusannya. Tapi nyatanya setahun sebelum upacara pernikahan ini, namja kurus itu mengisi kehidupannya.

Mungkin jika dulu dia tidak datang ke perpustakaan, mungkin dia tidak akan sebimbang ini untuk menjadi anggota utama dari upacara sakral ini.

Tapi apa daya, semua itu sudah terlanjur.

Kai, atau bisa kau bilang Kim Jong In adalah sosok yang di inginkan oleh Xi Lu han dengan wajahnya yang terkesan dewasa serta tubuhnya yang sangat indah. jangan lupakan kulit tannya. Lu han bersumpah, Kai memang sangat tampan dan juga sangat dewasa. Lu han sangat menginginkan sosok seperti Kai.

Ya, seperti Kai.

Sehun, Oh Sehun adalah 'teman' dari Kim Lu han. hanya Sehun yang membuat Lu han dengan cepat tersenyum, tertawa, serta sosok yang membuat Lu han nyaman.

Ya, Hanya Sehun.

Mengerti perbedaannya?

Kim Lu han membutuhkan sosok seperti Kai dalam hal kebutuhan nafsu Lu han semata. Kau tahu? Semacam kebanggaan tersendiri melihat kau menggandeng seorang Kai yang merupakan pangeran kampusmu. Semacam kebutuhan Tersier.

Sedangkan Sehun adalah kebutuhan Lu han yang harus di penuhi. Semacam makan, kalau kau tidak makan maka kau akan mati. Jadi semacam kebutuhan Primer.

Kalau saja Sehun lebih cepat datang dari pada Kai. maka pastinya Lu han akan memilih Sehun. Pastinya. Hanya saja bukan itu kenyataannya.

Kau tahu, saat Kai datang 2 tahun yang lalu sambil tersenyum genit dan mengulurkan tangannya meminta percakapan basa – basi yang pasti sudah umum di gunakan untuk PDKT.

Seperti, 'siapa namamu?' 'kelasmu mana?' 'Rumahmu mana?' dan ujung – ujungnya adalah meminta nomor handphonemu untuk alasan mengerjakan tugas, atau bertanya tentang tugas yang tidak di pahami oleh Kai. itu hanyalah modus. Dan dia tidak berkata jujur dengan modusnya itu. well, mana ada modus jujur?

Berbeda dengan Sehun. Sehun datang setahun setelah Kai. saat itu Kai ke luar negeri, tepatnya Jepang untuk mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa yang di adakan di kampus mereka. begitu juga Sehun. Sehun adalah keluarga korea yang pindah ke Jepang. Dan akhirnya dia mengikuti pertukaran pelajar hingga berada di Korea.

Pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun adalah saat namja itu berada di tengah perpustakaan kampus mereka.

Karena pada dasarnya hal itu adalah permulaan, gerbang dari sebuah kenyataan hitam yang tak boleh di lakukan jika kau sudah berkomitmen dengan kekasihmu.

Yah, 3 bulan setelah pertemuan mereka. Lu han mulai menyukai sosok Sehun yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum saat menangis melihat foto – foto bertebaran Kai dengan seorang gadis Jepang dengan posisi mesra. Atau saat Lu han tahu kalau Kai sudah tidak mengirim kabar apapun untuknya.

Itu terjadi saja. Saat Lu han tahu bahwa rasa menyukai Lu han kepada Sehun melebihi batas untuk ukuran chingu. Sehun adalah kebutuhan pokok dari Lu han. begitupun Sehun. Hingga hubungan terlarang tercipta di antara mereka.

Perselingkuhan.

Well, Lu han sebenarnya tidak menyebutnya seperti itu. karena Kai sudah tidak mengirim kabar, dan dia sudah melihat betapa mesranya Kai dengan gadis Jepang itu. Lu han menyangka bahwa Kai berselingkuh dan juga putus tanpa kabar, jadi menurut Lu han, hubungannya dengan Sehun sah – sah saja.

Sampai Kai datang dan bilang bahwa dia masih berpacaran dengannya. Kai marah kepada Lu han. saat dia tiba tanpa adanya kekasih di sampingnya. Well, sebenarnya itu kesalahannya.

Lu han yang bersama Sehun kala itu sangat kalang kabut melihat Kai sedang berjalan cepat dengan rahang yang mengeras menahan amarahnya.

Dan dengan sabar Sehun menjelaskan bahwa dia dan Lu han hanyalah sahabat dekat untuk menghibur kala Kai jauh dari Lu han, dan dia hanya sebagai sahabat persinggahan sebentar menunggu dirinya pulang.

Tentu saja itu adalah kebohongan. Karena nyatanya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang berada di lingkaran hitam.

Setelah Kai pulang, hubungan mereka tetap berjalan. Bergandengan tangan di belakang Kai, saling bertukar e-mail mesra dan lain – lain.

Mereka terlalu dilema dengan keadaan itu. hingga hubungan peselingkuhan mereka harus musnah, saat tepat Kai melamar Lu han di depan Sehun.

Hancur sudah cinta mereka berdua.

Karena hubungan mereka berdua hanya sebuah perselingkuhan.

TOK! TOK!

"Lu han-ah, sebentar lagi pestanya akan di mulai!"

Lu han menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Ne! Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar, aku masih belum bisa mengaitkan dan menguatkan gaunku agar tidak jatuh Jongdae oppa!"

Kau pembohong ulung Xi Lu han, karena pada dasarnya bukan gaunmu yang harus kau kuatkan, tapi hatimu agar air matamu tidak jatuh saat mengikat janji dengan Kim Jong In.

"Baiklah! Ternyata Kai masih di perjalanan jauh, jadi kau masih punya banyak waktu!"

Oh baguslah, itu membuat Lu han bersyukur. Masih ada waktu untuk memantapkan hatinya. Dengan langkah gontai Lu han duduk di depan sebuah kaca rias yang besar.

Matanya sayu, pipinya merah menahan tangisan, serta kulitnya basah karena air mata. Oh itu bisa di tutupi oleh make up. Tapi, apakah hati juga bisa di tutupi? Entahlah Lu han tidak yakin.

Lu han memejamkan matanya. Dia butuh istirahat dari semua kekonyolan yang di buat sendiri. Konyol, sangat konyol. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Drrt..Drrt…

Lu han membuka pesan e-mail di handphonenya. Mata Lu han membulat, membaca lagi dan lagi.

**From : Kyung eonni**

**Subject : Merubah takdir!**

**Kalau kau ingin menjadi istri dari Oh Sehun! Cepatlah lompat dari jendela kamarmu! Atau paling tidak duduklah di kusen jendelamu!**

Apa – apaan ini? lompat dari jendela kamarnya? Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi apa noona dari Oh Sehun ini sudah gila? Dia berada di lantai dua dan akan melompat dari jendela?

Urgh! Apa dia akan menjadi hantu – hantuan. Ini tidak lucu sekali saat melihat seorang gadis, well saat ini dia masih gadis, bergaun putih berambut panjang sedang duduk di kusen jendela di lantai 2. Bisa – bisa dia di sebut hantu.

Tapi bukannya kata – kata tadi itu sepertinya mirip seperti seseorang.

Lu han ingin sekali mengubah takdirnya dari marganya yang memang Xi, dia ingin mengubahnya menjadi Oh. Bukan karena apa, tapi bukankah ada lagu yang menandakan bahwa kekasih gelap jauh lebih menyayanginya dari pada kekasih aslinya?

Ingin sekali Lu han meloncat, tapi gaun putih yang super duper menyebalkan ini menghambatnya. Aahh.. andai saja dia tidak bertemu dengan seorang badboy seperti Kai.

Benar juga, cinta itu apa adanya. Bukan perubahan.

Kai itu ingin sekali mengubah wataknya yang tomboy, tapi Sehun? Jangankan ingin mengatakan mengubah wataknya, dia hanya diam saja saat dia memanjat Pohon mangga di sebelah rumah Sehun.

Cklek~

Ups, Lu han sedang kepergok mau keluar dari jendela.

"Lu han chagi, kau mau melompat dari jendela?"

Lu han menurunkan satu kakinya yang sedang berada di luar jendela. Bisa bayangkan? Seperti posisi ingin sekali melompat dari lantai dua.

"Ehehehe, bukan Kai aku hanya ingin mengenang masa gadisku seperti ini, kau tahu aku seorang gadis tomboy kan?"

Cengiran bodoh! Alasan bodoh! Dan juga wajah yang sangat bodoh untuk Lu han. Lu han merutuki alasan tak masuk akalnya.

"Oh aku tahu itu. sebentar lagi kau akan jadi mrs Kim jadi kau tidak boleh sembarangan memanjat seperti monyet atau pencuri"

Huh!

Apa maksudnya dengan mengaturnya? Dia hidup bebas!

Ya benar, Cinta itu kebebasan. Seperti Sehun yang selalu membebaskannya.

"Ayo Lu han!"

Lu han menghela nafas panjang, mungkin benar juga dia tidak di takdirkan menjadi nyonya Oh yang terhormat. Dia menggandeng tangan Kai seperti pasangan pengantin yang lainnya. tapi ada satu yang tertinggal. Yaitu keyakinan dan juga..

Cintanya..

Di sinilah Lu han berjalan bersama orang tuanya. Menuju altar yang sudah terdapat seorang namja hitam dengan berpakaian hitam. Lu han mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia bisa menaruh hati pada namja hitam yang ini?

Ini semua sudah terlambat..

Ya, terlambat..

_**Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi maukah kau menjadikanku yang kedua? Well, aku masih waras, dan aku tahu kau adalah kekasih dari Kai, tapi maukah kau menjadikanku persinggahan perubahan kata terlambat untuk mu?**_

Tidak ada kata terlambat.

Lu han tiba – tiba mengingat kata – kata sesosok Oh Sehun yang dulu menembaknya.

Lu han berhenti, tidak berjalan pelan. Dia benar – benar berhenti berjalan.

Merenungkan kata – kata Sehun. Mungkin, walau sedetik, dia masih bisa mengubahnya. Ya! Dia masih bisa mengubahnya.

Lu han menatap Kai dengan mata bersinar – sinar, tapi setelah itu yang ada adalah tatapan meremehkan milik Lu han. dia melemparkan buket bunga belum pada saatnya. Berlari menjauhi altar yang seharusnya ia dekati.

Dia hanya ingin mengubah takdirnya.

Takdir yang seharusnya terjadi padanya.

Karena dia yakin! Bahwa dia tidak akan menyesal telah mundur.

Sedangkan di depan sana terdapat sesosok namja bernama Kai, hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat –mantan– calon istrinya yang sedang kabur.

Klining!

"Selamat da…tang?"

Ucapan Sehun agak tersendat. Saat melihat seorang wanita bergaun putih berlari dan berada di depan cafenya dengan nafas yang tersengal – sengal. Kalau saja itu bukan Lu han mungkin dia akan meneriaki wanita itu [Lu han] orang gila.

"Oh, Hai Lu han, kenapa kau ada di sini? bukankah kau akan..menikah?"

Lu han berjalan mendekati Sehun. Bukan berjalan pelan, tapi berjalan dengan penuh amarah. Terdengar jelas hentakan kekesalan dari high heels yang dia pakai.

Plak!

"Ouch! Ini sakit Lu han!"

Greb

"Eh? Ada apa Lu han"

Sehun tak tahu jelas apa yang sedang ingin di sampaikan oleh Lu han. dia terlihat jelas sangat kesal, oke tadinya. Tapi sekarang dia sedang rapuh. Yah, Sehun agak bersyukur kalau Lu han bukan seorang wanita berkepribadian ganda.

"Pabo! Berhentilah mengalah!"

"Jadi ini masalahnya?"

Kai membuka pintu rumahnya mengambil satu – satu surat yang tergeletak di halamannya.

Kai mengambil satu amplop yang mencolok. Karena berwarna pink, dia merobek amplop itu dan membacanya.

_**With Love~**_

_**Will be marry**_

_**Oh Sehun**_

_**And**_

_**Xi Lu han**_

"Hmm.. kau mengubah takdirmu ya?"

…

The End!

Mianhe FF yang lainnya tidak di update malah update ff lainnya. T.T hiks maaff…

Ini karena ide yang akan zelus tulis di FF lainnya hilang begitu saja, hiks, mianheeee~

..

Jadi mau untuk ngereview ff inikan?


End file.
